The present invention belongs to the sector of devices intended for attaching and transporting usable items. In particular, it relates to a device for attaching glasses that allows them to be fastened to a garment when said glasses are not in use.
Attaching glasses to garments entails inconvenience for the user. Glasses are usually hung from a pocket or the neckline of a shirt/blouse by inserting one of their temples into said pocket or said neckline. However, this type of attachment is very insecure and requires the presence of a shirt neckline or pocket of suitable size and arrangement.
This problem has led to the development of various devices that adhere to one of the temples of the glasses and which, by means of a clip-type element, allow them to be attached to any garment. Known devices, however, have many drawbacks. On the one hand, some of these devices (such as those described in US patents US2005128430A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,859B1) are manufactured directly within the frame, which does not allow them to be used with different glasses. What is more, these devices are present on the temple of the glasses even when the latter are in use, with the obvious problems of convenience and aesthetic appearance that this entails.
Alternatively, there are other devices that are attached non-permanently to the temple of the glasses, either by means of a bespoke rigid element, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,236, or by means of elastic bands, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,375A. Even though these devices have the advantage that they can be used with different glasses frames, they still involve an aesthetic and convenience problem since they are designed to be held together with the temple of the glasses even when the latter are in use, since their hooking to and unhooking from the latter is a complicated process that does not allow it to be performed easily and quickly.